


Cop Car

by echowolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echowolves/pseuds/echowolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale may or may not have fallen in love with Stiles in the back of a cop car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Keith Urban's Cop Car](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aJAe5miXN_Y&list=FLSjnO9tHFdF2sFKFO1Q8zqw&feature=share&index=5) and because I couldn't stop imagining Stiles with red and blue flashing lights on him.

“Stiles please. Please. _Please_ ,” Isaac kneeled at the edge of his friend’s bed, unabashedly begging and badgering.

“Don’t beg, Isaac, you look like a dog,” Stiles said absently from his position sprawled across his bed as he continued to type on his laptop. He refused to look at his friend lest he take the glance as permission to continue.

“No, Stiles. You don’t understand how long it has taken me to get her to even agree to come on a date with me. She finally said yes, but her family says her brother has to come with us. It’s completely unfair; she’s an adult!” Isaac eyes continued to grow more and more desperate as Stiles continued to ignore him typing away at his laptop.

“See, that’s the funny thing, I totally know how long it took because you haven’t shut up about her for a month. Jesus, you are starting to give Scott a run for his money. Look, this is a bad idea, ok? First off, her brother can seriously snap you in half. And that’s just the one, you do know that she has two right? Not to mention an older sister who I’m not unconvinced wouldn’t at least permanently damage you. And that’s just the siblings, heaven forbid you do anything to make the older generation step in. That family is nothing to take lightly. If they don’t want you dating the girl, maybe you should take the hint,” Stiles said finally looking up at Isaac over his laptop screen with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why are you asking me anyway? You know that Cora could probably bench press my dead weight. I’ve seen her play lacrosse, and I’ve got to say whoever said woman’s lacrosse is less violent has not watched our team play. If you’re looking for backup why don’t you ask Boyd?” Stiles used one finger to press his glasses up his nose as he followed Isaac pacing back and for across his room. 

“Everyone else said no. Only Scott understands, and he’s out of town. Stiles please, you don’t get it, she’s perfect. She takes none of my shit. She’s so strong and funny. Funny like you wouldn’t believe,” Isaacs said earnestly. 

Stiles is silent for a long time. It’s not like he has anything better to do, and Isaac was convinced this girl was worth it. Besides, who is he to judge a when it came to a hopeless cause? “I’ll go, but on one condition.”

“Yeah?” Isaac said hopefully.

“You can’t hate me if this doesn’t go the way you want it to, and you have to promise to call Scott and cry to him and not me,” Stiles said with a lifted brow.

Isaac hastily agreed.  
***

It’s an entire week before Stiles remembers about the stupid double date/chaperoning gig he agreed to. ‘Remembered’ was perhaps a strong word and rather he was more ‘abruptly and rudely reminded’ as he was currently staring at an over dressed and disgruntled Isaac on his doorstep.

“Please tell me that is not what you are wearing,” Isaac said with a judgmental frown.

“A.) I am not the one on my first date with the girl of my dreams while simultaneously attempting to impress the in-laws B.) I don’t care, and C.) I am doing _you_ a favor,” Stiles said scrunching his nose up and reluctantly letting his friend into his house. 

Stiles sprawled back onto the couch reaching for the remote to continue flipping through the channels. 

Isaac immediately began to pace behind the couch.

“Will you please stop that? You’re giving me a headache,” Stiles said closing his eyes in exasperation.

“I can’t, if I sit down I’ll start freaking out.”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure you’re freaking out anyway, may as well be comfortable doing it,” Stiles said rolling his eyes. 

Isaac took a deep breath, and just as he sat down the door bell rang and he immediately sprang to his feet.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god it’s them. Stiles open the door I can’t do it,” Isaac said visibly beginning to sweat.

“Will you calm down you’ll ruin your shirt if you keep sweating,” Stiles said to Isaac as he passed him on the way to the door. 

“Isaac is right kiddo. I mean, you should probably at least put on pants without holes if you’re going on a date. It’s only polite,” His father added from the kitchen table covered in left over paperwork that he hadn’t filled out that day. 

Stiles began to pull the door open, shouting over his shoulder at his father, “Dad, for the last time, _I’m_ not on a date, Isaac is. I’m just there to make sure he doesn’t get beat up by a girl and/or throw up on himself.”

Stiles turned around and paused as he saw the Hales. Both in leather jackets, they presented an intimidating front. Cora was admittedly beautiful with her smoky eye shadow and perfectly waved hair; however, Derek was what caused Stiles pause. The scruffy man was sporting a dour expression and had his lips pursed in a way that he figured was supposed to express his anger, but instead made him seem as if he was pouting. 

He had a suspicion that this would be a long night.  
***

Derek was bored out of his mind. The ride to the restaurant had been so silent he could hear everyone breathe. The odd kid—who was apparently the Sheriff’s son, thanks for the heads up Cora—who refused to sit still kept glancing at him when he thought he wasn’t paying attention. Derek spent most of the drive glancing in his rearview mirror at Cora and her date. They sat as far apart as possible and looked out of opposite windows. It was beyond pathetic. How was it his life that he was forced to drive teenagers around? 

It was no better at the diner. Derek was stuck sitting next to the fidgety one while Cora shredded a napkin next to her date as they continued to avoid eye contact. As if things weren’t bad enough, the kid next to him didn’t know how to drink from a straw. He had to chase it around his glass with his tongue for an excruciating amount of time before he pulled it into his mouth. It was annoying and distracting. He leaned back and let his head rest against the booth to more comfortably stare at the roof.

“So, anyone see any good movies lately?” The spazy kid asked while drumming his fingers on the table.

Derek rolled his head over and raised his eyebrows judgmentally. 

Cora shrugged glancing over at Isaac, and Isaac opened his mouth before glancing over at Derek and closing it again. 

This was going to be a long night.  
***

Right as everyone began to exit the diner, Isaac grabbed Stiles’ arm and held him back inside the doorway as the siblings continued on to the car. 

“Stiles, this is a disaster. I can’t talk to her with him around, he looks like he’ll tear my face off,” Isaac said running a hand through his hair.

Stiles looked at his friend’s dejected form and asked, “Ok, what did you have planned next?”

“I was thinking something easy like a movie or something, maybe bowling, but maybe we should just call it a night,” Isaac said pulling at his hair a little.

Stiles shook his head and said, “No, we can’t do that. She’ll never agree to go out with you again. I’ve got an idea. Just follow my lead,” Isaac eyes widened and he turned his hopeful expression on Stiles.

“Really?” Isaac asked his voice just below a yell in his excitement hope in his eyes.

“Yeah, leave it to me. I’ll talk to her brother and get you guys some alone time. If I live though this, you owe me huge for this by the way, so huge, like naming your first born after me huge,” Stiles said poking Isaac in the chest for emphasis.

As they made their way outside, Stiles walked right up to Derek and said, “Hey can I talk to you for a minute?” not giving himself time to be intimidated by the older man. He did, however, stop himself short of tugging the other man away from his sister for some privacy. He walked a ways away from the car and trusted that the other man would follow. 

Stiles decided the best way to go about his suggestion was to just rush through his explanation. He took a deep breath before beginning, “First off, we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, and you are Derek Hale. But now on to the important issue: this date is an absolute disaster. It’s awful. It’s the worst date _I’ve_ been on, and one time my friend Heather and I decided we would try the dating thing and well…long story short it all involved candy, dares, puking, and we are better friends. But seriously it physically hurts to watch this,” Stiles gesticulated through his speech for emphasis. 

“They can’t get comfortable enough with us around to even talk to each other,” he said gesturing between Cora and Isaac who were inching closer to each other now that Stiles and Derek had moved away a bit. He decided to leave out the fact that Isaac looked like he would puke every time that Derek looked his way. Stiles wasn’t completely sure Derek wasn’t doing it on purpose because of that fact. 

“I want to go to the outskirts of the airport where I will be entertained because planes are fucking cool, and where—more importantly—we will let Cora and Isaac take a walk and get to know each other. You will still be able to see them, but you won’t hear a damn thing. Isaac can talk to her without the dread of your dower face, Cora can talk without worrying about her sibling judging her, and you can still glare from a distance. Which really is the point. Sound good? I’m glad you agree, let’s go,” Stiles said, finally stopping to breathe right, his chest heaving just a bit as he slapped Derek on the arm with a smile and walked back over to the car.   
***

Derek stared after the kid who was already sitting in the passenger seat of the car and looking back at Derek with a half-expectant and half-challenging look on his face. 

Derek huffed in both incredulity and amusement. The sheer balls on this kid was enough to make Derek agree, but he did also have a valid point. Besides, mom only said not to let Cora out of his sight; she didn’t say they had to be attached at the hip. He shook his head and walked over to the car tossing out a short “get in,” to Cora and Isaac who had begun whispering and smiling at each other on the other side of the car.

He looked over at Stiles who was smiling at him in satisfaction and couldn’t help but raise a mocking brow in return. 

The drive was quick with Stiles’ precise directions; seriously, the kid was better than Google Maps. He led them down a dark driveway onto an open field that was lined by trees and distant fences. 

Isaac nervously asking from the back seat broke the prevalent silence, “Are you sure we are allowed to be here, Stiles?” 

“Dude, I come here all the time,” Stiles said with a shrug.

Derek took note of the fact that the answer didn’t really address Isaac’s question, but decided to let it go for now as the airport seemed to be rather deserted at this point in the evening. He parked some distance away from any of the runways and close to the tree line, but still close enough to enjoy the view. 

Everyone sat in the car silently unwilling to be the first person to get out.

Stiles sighed and turned to look over the back of his seat, “Hey Isaac, Cora why don’t you guys go take a walk near the tree line in a way that is still completely visible from the car?”

Derek held back a smile at his exasperated tone. 

They glanced at each other then at Derek, who just nodded in silence, before scrambling to make their way out of the car. They took off walking to the right of the car at a quick pace before slowing as they got a comfortable distance from the car.

Derek rolled his head on his headrest to look over at Stiles and raised his eyebrow as if to ask ‘what now’.

Stiles drummed his hands on the dashboard and got out of the car. He ran to the front of the car and flopped backwards, making himself comfortable on the hood of the car.

Derek stayed still for a second before following. He closed his door slightly harder than necessary saying, “You _do_ know that this car costs more than your life, right?”

“That is the most I’ve ever heard you say I’m pretty sure ever. So it’s with reluctance that I have to tell you to shh now,” Stiles said raising his finger to his lips then pointing to the sky, “It’s worth it.”

Derek looked up and saw the beautiful colors that the sun setting turned the sky.

“You know you want to join me. It’s ok, I won’t tell anyone if you do. Who’d believe me anyway? ‘Derek Hale sitting back and enjoying the sunset? Surely not, the Stilinski kid must have finally completely lost it. Actually, I’m not sure anyone would listen past me saying I lied on the hood of your car and lived to tell the tale,’” He said looking over at Derek, raising a challenging eyebrow at him.

Derek rolled his eyes before getting comfortable on the next to Stiles, leaving a good portion of space between him and the kid.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Stiles looked over at Derek, silently studying him for a minute. Derek was used to people staring at him, so he said nothing. Stiles opened his mouth and paused before saying, “You know he really likes her and cares about her right? He doesn’t just think she has a super-hot bod.” 

Derek looked over quickly, raising his eyebrows at him in incredulity.

“Not that she doesn’t have a super-hot bod. You Hales are gifted by the gods you guys all have that scary sexy thing going for you,” Derek couldn’t help but let his eyebrows climb a bit higher at that.

“What I’m trying to say is that Isaac likes her as a person. He likes that she likes Marvel over DC –which is just wrong on all levels by the way–, he adores the way she laughs at inappropriate things, he likes the fact that when she can’t control her laugh she snorts, and he likes knowing that if he ever gets out of line she wouldn’t hesitate to tell him. My money’s less on her telling him, by the way, and more like glaring him into submission. It’s really weird to know that that is apparently a hereditary trait. You should hear the way he talks about her man. Granted it’s not Shakespeare but it’s I don’t know it’s more real. He knows she’s not perfect and he’s completely ok with it.”

Derek was about to answer when a plane began to take off. A commercial jet from the amount of noise it was making. Just as the plane was out of range to hear each other again, Derek saw Stiles lit up with a red and blue light combination right before he heard short burst of the deputy sirens announcing their presence. 

Derek’s eyes grew wide before he whipped his head around to shout at Stiles, “Are we trespassing?!”

Stiles had the decency to look abashed, “A little bit. But I seriously do come around here all the time and no one ever comes here, let alone the deputies. Seriously, they don’t even have a route around here at this time. They shouldn’t have been here. It’ll be ok, I promise.”

Derek groaned, slamming his head back onto the hood, “You are under 18, Stiles, of course you will be fine. I’m a fucking adult!”

Stiles began to stand as the cars got closer, hands held in front of himself and visible at all times. Derek followed suit.

“Just let me handle this. Just stay back here and try and look as non-threatening as possible,” Stiles said, pasting on a smile as the deputies began to get out of the car. It _mostly_ didn’t look like a grimace. 

Derek, against his better judgment, stood back and watched as Stiles talked to the deputies his hands held out in a placating gesture. Derek couldn’t hear his words, but he could tell that Stiles voice had turned sweet and calm.

One of the deputies stepped over to Derek and asked for his ID. He complied, slowly reaching into his back pocket for his wallet and handing it over to the deputy. He leaned against his car as the deputy walked off to run his identification.

Derek inched closer to Stiles and the other deputy’s whose face remained unchanging as Stiles continued to try and sweet talk him. Stiles face finally dropped the false charm as the deputy again asked why they were trespassing. 

“No man, I told you we are here alone, just out on a date. I didn’t realize we had come so far into airspace. It’s hard to tell when the gate is wide open and the fence is covered by the tree line,” Stiles said in a placating manner. 

Derek noticed Cora and Isaac looking their way and moving as if to make their way back Derek shook his head at them. Cora nodded and grabbed Isaac and pulled him back towards the trees they quickly disappeared from view.

“Stiles, you were the one to break the fence and the county just hasn’t had the funds to replace it yet,” The deputy said sharply and irritably. 

“Look Kyle, I know you’re still a bit new here, so I’ll tell you again that was an accident. It was proven an accident. In the paperwork it’s listed as an accident,” Stiles said now too getting irritated.

“My point is kid, you knew that the hole was there,” the deputy said now pointing an accusing finger at Stiles.

Derek could see that Stiles was only getting angrier as the deputy continued. 

Derek had made his way over so that he was nearly behind Stiles now. He was close enough that the deputy shifted his attention to him.

“Stiles does your father know that you are on a date with an adult? And a Hale no less?” The deputy said with a scathing smile. He watched as Stiles eyes grew darker, it was as if a light switch had been hit. Stiles went from mildly annoyed to borderline livid with one sentence. Just as Stiles opened, his mouth to say something in response to the deputy a smaller plane began to take off. Derek couldn’t hear a word being said now, but he watched as Stiles arm waving became more aggressive. His mouth was turned down in an angry frown and his sharp tone was matched by a sneer. Derek slowly started to inch his way closer to try to hear more of the conversation.

Derek got close enough, and the plane retreated far enough away, that he could hear Stiles clearly now.

“Kyle, let’s not sugar coat what this is. You don’t like me. I know you don’t like me, and I even know why,” Stiles said with a smirk and Derek watched as the deputy lost some of the coloring in his face. 

“I don’t like you because you think just because your father happens to be Sheriff that you can do whatever you want around here. Your juvie record should be as long as my arm, but instead it’s empty,” the deputy said now yelling at Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “Look, this is a misdemeanor at the absolute most, the fact that the entrance isn’t blocked off and had no visible signs means that this should be a warning. Are you following this? I know this can be confusing. What that means is that you are obliged to let me, and my date here, go.” 

The deputy looked over at Derek and smiled, “I may not be able to get you for anything, but your friend over here is an adult in the eyes of the law, and if this is a misdemeanor—as you said—I’m fully within the law to take him in as we investigate this fully.”

Derek’s eyes widened as the deputy made to step in his direction. The officer with Derek’s ID left his car and began to make his way over to Derek. 

Stiles stepped in front of the deputy, his eyes burning with anger. “Look Kyle, you are out of line here and you know it. That gate is completely unmarked.”

The deputy–Kyle—looked over at the deputy holding Derek’s ID and said, “Cuff him,” with a nod in Derek’s direction. Derek grit his teeth in anger as the deputy pulled his arms behind his back shooting a worried look over at Stiles. 

Stiles shot a hand out as the deputy began to lead Derek to the back of the cop car and shouted, “Wait! Kyle, I’ll make you a deal. I’ll confess to trespassing and even seeing the sign, but you have to let Derek go. He didn’t even drive here, he had no idea!” 

Derek was impressed at Stile’s ability to lie, his face was earnest and his voice even. 

“Stiles, you are under arrest for disrupting a current arrest.” 

“First off, that would be referred to as resisting arrest, and second, that is such a technicality this is bullshit, you know what? Cuff me, none of this shit will hold,” Stiles threw his hands into the air in disbelief. He turned around and put his hands behind his back. Derek shook his head, the kid managed to look impatient about being made to wait to be handcuffed. 

Kyle roughly placed him in cuffs and led him to the same backseat as Derek. He opened the door and just as he began leading Stiles into the car Stiles turned around and said, “Hey Kyle, since it’s probably going to be a while for you to come up with a bullshit story, do you mind reaching in my pocket and giving me a light?”

The deputy shoved a chuckling Stiles into the car and slammed the door closed. Stiles turned to Derek his eyes alight, “He was arrested when he was 16 for underage smoking. It’s a bit of a sore spot.”

Derek banged his head against the headrest and said, “You are out of your mind, you know that?”

Stiles smiled smugly, saying, “Oh I know, but I also know for a fact that there is no sign on that gate. They can’t say we intentionally trespassed if we had no idea the area was restricted.” 

“Why _are_ you so sure that there isn’t a sign?” Derek asked. 

“I was the one who cut it down, obviously,” Stiles said, with a raised eyebrow.

“You are certifiable.” 

“Probably,” Stiles said with a shrug. 

Derek couldn’t help but laugh. 

Stiles couldn’t help but notice that Derek had the most adorable bunny teeth. 

“Oh my god, I really am crazy, did I just hear you laugh?” Stiles said teasingly, his eyes widened in mock surprise. 

“I do smile on occasion,” Derek said rolling his eyes but still with a smile.

“Not often if your sister is anything to go by. She says you just sit by the window in your room and brood all day.” 

“Cora is an awful person who likes to irritate people beyond all reason. She’s an awful person who likes to spread vicious rumors about her own family because she thinks it makes her cool,” Derek said rolling his eyes.

“That phrase just sounds so odd when it’s not attached to my name,” Stiles said with an almost wistful look on his face. 

Derek quieted and his eyes widened in panic before he slightly shouted, “Oh shit, your dad is going to kill me isn’t he! I just got you arrested. There is no way that guy isn’t going to tell him that you said we were on a date. I’m going to jail for statutory aren’t I!”

“Nah, we’ll be fine. Isaac knows the drill; dad will be here soon to clear this bullshit up. Let them sit out there and fill out their paper work. My dad’ll tear it up the second he realizes Kyle is the reason I’m here. He thought we were already on a date anyway so I don’t think it bothers him much,” Stiles said with a shrug. “Besides it’s honestly not the first time I’ve been in handcuffs, nor will it be the last.”

“What is it about that guy? Why does he hate you?” 

“I know some things about him that he’d rather I didn’t,” Stiles said with an odd gleam in his eye. “It’s a really humiliating story for me and honestly probably a little illegal on his part. No one but my friend Scott knows and I’m not sure if I want anyone else to. But Maybe I’ll tell you one day,” Stiles added when he realized that Derek was still extremely interested.

Derek let it slide despite his curious. Stiles looked away out the window to check for his father’s car. Derek allowed himself to look at the other man if nothing else he had to admit that Stiles was fascinating and if he was being completely honest with himself more than a little titillating. Derek looked away just at Stiles rested his head against the seat with a sigh of frustration. It was silent for only a few moments before Stiles began to fidget in his seat. “Are you ok?” Derek asked as the fidgeting became slightly more aggressive. 

“Yup,” Stiles said his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth, his face intensely concentrated. “Keep an eye on the deputies for me would you?” 

Derek looked out the window at the deputies who were heatedly talking and focused on each other. “They aren’t paying attention.”

“What are you _doing_?” Derek asked as he looked back at Stiles, he ignored him and continued with his task.

“Shhh,” Stiles said right before Derek heard the sound of a click. “Aha!” Stiles exclaimed before lifting a set of now undone cuffs in front of him. 

“Really? You are such a _delinquent_. It’s a little terrifying.” Derek asked shaking his head with a huff of a laugh, impressed in spite of himself.

“Yup,” Stiles said with a smirk. “Want me to get yours too?” Stiles asked holding out a thin metal shard that he must have used to pick his handcuffs.

“No I’m good, they think I’m enough of a threat as it is. Also, don’t ever tell me where you pulled that from.”

Stiles looked like he was about to object so Derek changed the subject saying, “You didn’t have to take the blame for me, you know. I could have handled myself.”

“Yeah, but it’s not fair for you to even have to, man. I dragged you here. I didn’t tell you we were going to a restricted area. Plus, the only reason we didn’t just get sent home was because Kyle hates me. Wasn’t right for you to get punished,” Stiles said with a shrug.

Derek was shocked and touched at his quick defense of him, and the fact that this guy owed him nothing, but was completely willing to get thrown in jail for him—however fleeting that jail sentence would have been. Never mind the fact that Derek hadn’t exactly been the friendliest person all night. 

“Well, regardless, I just wanted to say thanks for trying. Not a lot of people would have done the same in your position, not many people are very fond of my family,” Derek said aiming a warm and genuine smile at Stiles.

“That’s just because you guys are so reclusive. I’ve heard some crazy things about you guys, man. I’ve got to say though; despite the very scary exterior I like you.” Stiles said and blushed before adding, “And of course Cora is awesome and would have never forgiven me for letting you get in trouble.”

“Just take the thank you will you?” Derek said shaking his head in fond exasperation.

Stiles blushed and said a quiet “You’re welcome,” before turning to look out the window at the two deputies who appeared to be arguing now. He hunkered down into his seat attempting to get as comfortable as possible.

It was quiet for a minute before Derek felt Stiles shiver in his seat. 

“Cold?” He asked, looking over at the slightly sleepy teen.

Stiles nodded. 

Derek sat contemplatively for a while before he scooted close to Stiles to share his body heat.

“Thanks,” Stiles said with a soft smile before he moved closer and let his head rest on Derek’s chest. He was asleep within seconds. 

Derek smiled looking down at Stiles as he snuggled closer to Derek he wished he had taken him up on taking the handcuffs off if just so that he could put his arm around his shoulder and settle him in closer. Derek took the chance to study Stiles face, the blue and red lights highlighted his face making his eyelashes stand out against his cheeks. Derek couldn’t help but compare this relaxed version of Stiles from the Stiles earlier: the police lights flashing and making him look fierce as he yelled at a police officer for daring to say something negative about Derek (or the Hales he’s not sure). Either way, it was impressive and more than a little touching. He couldn’t decide which image he liked more.

He hoped this would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and as a gift from me to you have some [Stiles with red and blue lights flashing on him.](http://echowolves.tumblr.com/post/77553797247)


End file.
